


Five Gothic nights at freddies

by Vueno



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Drama, Gothic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vueno/pseuds/Vueno
Summary: Bonnie Deathstar and Chica Heatdeath have plans for Mike the sucuity gaurd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Five Gothic nights at freddies

Bonnie Deathstar and Chica Heatdeath were eating pizza with ease. Onnie had about eighteen gallons of eyeliner and black lipstick on, Heatdeath had a spikey, reddyed, mohawk and fingerless gloves on. Bonnie and Cicha just got done becoming vampires by going to Funtime Vampire’s. Bonei didnt have his teeth in yet but Heatdeath did. This was all an act of defiance to Freddy because he doesn’t quite get it.  
The two gothic hotties noticed the hite guard walk into da security centre.  
“Heatdaeth lets go rape the nightguard.”  
“Yes”  
Bonnie and China walked down each hall respecty. Mike schit sweetened and picked up the ophone and was greeted by goth-guy.  
“Olo”  
“AUGH. the rototots are spelunking into my office please “  
“You interrupted my blood drinking time” Phone goth said.  
“AAAAIAIIIIIIIIOOOOO” mith scmidt unplugged his phone and close the door on Bonei.  
Bonne punched a hole in the wall with anger and grew vampire teeth. Chcka had a good idea to sneak up on Micke Schmidit but had sychickickly tell Bonnie Deathsatr to distract nightgueard mike.  
“Hey nightguerd pretend that your looking at a screen and its flashing between these to texts:  
:)  
: )  
:)  
: )” Bonnie dathsar said with a big vampiirey smile.  
“I- what?” Mike had little time to react as chica beban buttfucking mike and opening left hall door. The two hornkee animatroniks began going ham ion mike. But then a booming voice echoed in behind China’s and Bonnies ears

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!”  
Freddy Fazbear, or prep as I like to call hime picked up Chini and Bonne by the nickels and drugged them to mainstage. Freddy ripped Bonneyas plastic fangs out and threw them at some trashcan along with Heatdath’s. He then rolled them up ionto a animatronic ball and threw them into the wall lkike a bowling ball.  
“STOP RAPING THE NIGHTGURAD”


End file.
